Petrarca koning van de nacht
Petrarca, koning van de nacht Op weg naar Rome, in de trein, schreef ik als test een kort gedicht. Later, tussen lyriek en leer, stank van sigaretten en grijs licht, keek ik voorzichtig om me heen: vrouw op een bank, kind voor het raam. Langzaam ontstaat een wolk van lach. De tijd tikt als een veer die lang- zaam zich ontspant. Een traan die in een trechter wordt gestort. Petrarca, koning van de nacht. Iedere kuch geregistreerd, iedere kus wordt zuchtend in een kleine rieten mand gebracht. Kamers in 1976 1. Firenze In het zwaarburgerlijke Firenze waar je de oren tuiten van het verkeerslawaai en je maar nauwelijks je weg kunt vinden tussen kleedjes en vogelkooitjes, kan de hospita zich niet verzoenen met onze aanwezigheid. In de keuken, waar ze thee zet tussen de afwas, vraagt ze zich de hele middag af of we niet stiekem op haar sofa neuken. Maar daarvoor zijn we vooralsnog te laf. 2. Ongezien in het toilet De spijlen van het bronskleurige ledikant kletteren als je je beweegt en het matras is een strozak met vreemde bulten, maar we slapen - in een geur van zweet – iedere nacht als rozen, en de po legen we ’s ochtends ongezien in het toilet. 3. Pisa Er staat een raam open. Vanaf het bed in de schaduw lijkt het zonlicht heel kil en wit. De muren zijn volmaakte rechthoeken in deze hoge, naar kamfer ruikende kamer want voor niet-euclidische meetkunde is hier geen plaats. Al wel, nog niet Herfst in Assisi. Een kille wind valt op de piazza. Het water van de fontein spat op je koude huid. De winkels sluiten, er is nergens meer ijs te krijgen, in de cafés trek je je jas niet uit. Vakantiehuisjes worden dichtgetimmerd, dieren dringen de olijfboomgaarden binnen. Hoog tijd om in te pakken, weet je. In donkere kantoortjes, diep verborgen in je binnenste, tellen oude vrouwtjes met stijve vingers prentbriefkaarten van madonna’s af die je al wel en nog niet hebt gehad. Rome in november Rome in november, ieder monument is een vermomd kantoor waar de entree moet worden afgedragen onder de ijskoude ogen van een bureaucraat. Vrouwen, half moederlijk, half minnares, zijn achteraf glimlachend in de weer met nescafé. Kringen op tafelblad. Kinderen spelen met boodschappennet. Torso's spierwit van marmer en bezaaid met littekens van straatgevechten staan achteloos naar de muur gekeerd. Het zijn er veel te veel natuurlijk, hun bestaan a.g.v. lakse regelgeving onbedreigd. Voordat de bladeren als vettig pakpapier van de platanen vallen, zullen ze evenwel door de medewerkers van de Rijksplantsoenendienst hier worden op- gehaald en naar depots gedragen waar ze enkel nog door wetenschappers met autorisatie van het stadsbestuur (of stadsdeelraad misschien?) zijn op te vragen. Via Appia ‘99 Mooie wijven met zwarte konten houden zich hier tussen de monumenten verborgen, tevoorschijn stappend als er wordt geclaxonneerd. De middeleeuwen zijn nog lang niet voorbij, denk je, terwijl je met bankbiljetten manipuleert. (En op het forum zetelen de pausen, in de resten van oude tempels, mompelen in hun baarden, rukken aan hun kleren, klagen, hartverscheurend bleek.) Anders Ave Maria aan de Via Appia Achter het monument van een al lang en breed vergeten Roman knight grijnzen prostituees, die er alleen op het eerste gezicht niet helemaal onaantrekkelijk uitzien. Vliegensvlug, als trekpoppen, steken ze benen op, gelaarsd, gebroekt, en spitse vingers met een zojuist opgestoken sigaret. Parasoldennen keren zich, gebelgd hun grote zwarte knuisten schuddend, tegen de hemel. Je grijpt in je zak en schuift met de volumeknop, daar rijst de geest van Jessye Norman als een rots omhoog in de gewelven van je binnenoor. In de karnton van Rome Voorzichtig daal je af in de karnton van Rome. Overal claxons. Duiven verschansen zich tussen het gekreukte papier van platanen. Je zoekt je weg tot waar de groene Tiber tegen de kademuur kabbelt. Hier groeien elzenstruiken en magere wilgen, tot manshoog opgesierd met tassen van plastic: flarden in vrolijke kleuren die tonen tot waar het water gestegen is bij de recente overstroming. Hier laten mooie, zwartharige meisjes hun kont zien voor ramen van een ziekenhuis zonder patiënten. In de karnton van Rome. Hier rinkelen bellen, hier spellen kinderfietsjes de prijs van de herfst. Rosellae We wandelen een pad af dat ons langs de grote muren leidt. Rechts in het bos hier en daar kleine graven. 'Cyclopische muur, VIIIe eeuw', vertellen keurige plaquettes - een elegant lettertje, zonder schreef - 'VIIe, VIe eeuw'. Zichtbaar zijn voornamelijk vochtplekken in de aarde en lange slierten gras en hier en daar gaten met zo'n weelderige vegetatie, zo'n ongehoorde overvloed van klis dat het bijna intimiderend is. Rosellae is een Etruskisch-Romeinse archeologische vindplaats in Italië. Palazzo Farnese (Caprarola) Aan een van de slordige tafeltjes op het trottoir schreef ik geen opstel over de baksteenrenaissance van het Palazzo Farnese in Caprarola, maar de koffie was goed, en toen ik later, na te hebben geplast (de w.c. binnen, in de strak gemeubileerde, koele pijpenla, achter het tafelvoetbalspel; potplanten donkergroen en stoffig tussen de pilaren, asbakken op de toog, daarachter, hoog, tussen de flessen, een kleine tv), het gelag betaalde, glimlachte de eigenaar zo innemend, zo vaderlijk, dat ik me grif vergiste, en euro’s wilde uitgeven als lires. Villa Lante 2006 Opopop, zegt de hop. Een lage zon legt schaduwen, over de paden. Opopop, dit zoete geluid. Wat bedoeld was als krassen komt naar buiten als koeren. Opopop, zegt de hop, op het grasveld onder de beuken, vlakbij waar de eiken, een beetje verwilderd, om de fontein staan, in de schaamstreek van de heuvels. En het water vloeit. En de bladeren ruisen in de late middag. Opopop, dit zoete geluid. Wat bedoeld was als krassen komt naar buiten als koeren. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Mystieke vissers